Sups1 dance stars/Script
This is the Script of Sups1 dancing stars Prologue Flashback 9 years ago 2010 November Man: Well then that Concludes the Audition. We'll contact you individually with your results after some time Girls: Thank you sir Man: Take care now! woman: Thank you for staying up so late (each parent walked out with their daughter holding their hand expect one girl she had a bag in her hands she was knocked over by accident the bag spited out some food and a dvd as the girl watched the others walk away with their parents as she packed her stuff back into the bag as she was about to leave she saw her idol) Girl: Ah! (the girl giggled in hopes of getting her autograph she opened the door the room was dark the girl looked everywher) Girl: Um excuse ms Yuko she tripped over something and saw something she wasn't meant she saw her idol hanging by ribbons like it was an death sentence) Girl: No!!!!!! (the camera zooms out to the moon) Man: what the heck was that!? Woman: Did it come from the studio Man 2: It was from the studio a few years later Female student: Hey did you hear that rumour Male student: What kind of rumour Female student: When you look at some website past Midnight there's this mysterious video that plays on its own, It's hard to make out much at 1st, But you can see this idol who should be dead dancing in it Male student: W-What? Female student: And that's not the craziest part if you watch the video to the very end you taken to the other side and YOU NEVER WAKE UP! (a video of a teenage girl was dancing when the video died gold ribbons were lunched at the screen) Two new visitors visit the velvet room male voice: Huh? (the boy opens his eyes) Female voice: Where are we? (the two looked and see a blue room it even had it's very own disco ball and couch and sitting on that exact couch was a woman older then them She had a blue dress dark blue shoes sliver hair and gold eyes this was Margret the current velvet room helper to her master) Margret: AH(she noticed them)Welcome to the velvet room(before one of them spoke Margret cut them off)Don't worry this is just merely a dream 'your real selfs' are in the real world fast (the voices sighed in relief) Margret: Having said that You both aren't guests of this room Female voice:Then how did we....Get here? Margret: Hm perhaps you've been gone Astray in your dreams and entered into a realm beyond even yourself Male voice: So where are then? Margret: This is the velvet room a world that exists between Dream and reality, mind and matter Male voice:(turns to his friend)Hey i think remember there was something about contracts to unlock some hidden talent about yourself Margret: Correct sometimes a mere female may enter the velvet room seeking a power to keep they love safe from harm Female voice: Wait you made contracts with girls so they can be magical girls Margret: why yes i do but there is another contract, Normally, Only those who have agreed upon some form of contract may enter this world male voice: Then perhaps our arrival must've been by accident Margret: if you are both here, There must be a reason for it Female voice: maybe it lies in the outside world Margret: Very well. I'll use this an opportunity to tell you both of a guest we once hosted here (she was stopped briefly then began again) Margret: ah Yes i know who's story to relate please have a seat (the two sat on the couch their legs were visible the male's one had red and gold and pants while his friend she wore black and white stockings) Margret: Now let us begin the story. This is the tale of unforgettable guest who kindled within my heart a flame that none of previous and even our current guests could not match. Female voice: so what was his name? Margret: His name was Yu Narukami after Gaining his power to wield the wild card he brought his friends together to defeat an unspeakable that was known as the 'Midnight channel' After defeating the true mastermind of the fog Yu, Returned to his hometown 1 year later the midnight channel was under a new evil's control they were the shadows a young inventor and a robot girl their names Shard Kuso and Labrys Fermale voice: so they helped them face their shadows and became stronger amazing Margret: this story takes place after their ordeal it even includes some old friends from your adventure in that maze Male voice: Wait maze I remember we were called to this room and we ended at some random i thought it was a dream Margret: It was real we just erased your memory's are returning as we begin the story also has a friend i believe she goes by the name Madoka Kaname Female voice: Wait you know Madoka? Margret: Now Let's begin the story Intro (the scene starts off with Sonic walking over to the investigation team smiling then the logo appears) (Luigi placed his hands on the logo like it was a spinning record then the next scene shows Yu and E-merl dancing to the beats then scene shifts to Yousuke, Pinkie pie and Yoshi danced as well finally the scene shifts to Rise and Miku dancing next to each other then the music starts) Got me something true now! i'm not looking anymore The times of fakin' love are through now (Rise shows the sups1 around her crew set while on the screens are the Yu, Chie and the investigation team Respectfully then the scene shifts to Madoka and Kanami in her plain clothes doing a pose) ' Sharing real connections what we're made for Come on, let go of the remote' (Tino does a handstand then jumps back his feet to dance)' Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in? '(the scene shifts to Yukiko and Labrys dancing to the beat with their fresh dancing moves)' I try to stop the flow,' (then Naoto, Chloe and Callie joined Callie was her famous squid sisters dancing skills while Chloe followed Naoto's lead)' Double-clicking on the go But it's no use hey, I'm being consumed And I went with the flow,' (Teddie was bouncing around the dance floor while Shard was dancing around Teddie dancing as well)' Double trouble on the go, Posers kept posing, I'm opposing against these foes Please know I'm the roses that grew out From the concrete jungle '''Not a day goes by without me thinking 'bout' (Sonic instantly breaks the 4th by grabbing the camera and Ponting it at him as he showed of his dance skills)' The way the world stopped mid-motion' (then G-merl and Twilight dancing next to each other Marinate and Chloe glared at each other then smile as they danced as friends)' When you walked into my life and we connected' (Chie and Yukiko danced together then Yuya and Kanji give Zuzu and Naoto a boost as the girls dance in the air)' Like we shared the same mad potion' (Riley performed a backflip as he is joined by his friends from the sups1 as they bend on their knees and form a circle)' Couldn't help but move The threads of fate had spun us Into each other's lives by chance' (Madoka is on the left while Miku is on the right they do a mime thing as they looked their sides and banged on the sides)' All this energy's got us inspired now' We couldn't stop it, Just set it free and... Dance! (the ending scene shows the sups1 and the investigation team then the logo appears and that means the story has begun) After the battle with Lord Hyness Dream land Sonic: AW~ it's so boring! Ever since we defeated Hyness it's been very quiet what the heck is going on!? Ruby: I'm bored to train or eat Riley: Hm there's gotta be something we can do to cheer up (Luigi is thinking then an idea came to his head like a lightbulb) Luigi: I know why don't we go to Inaba? E-merl: Yeah we haven't been to Yu's world before maybe it'd be nice to catch a break to the star cruiser! (the star cruiser's engines power up and they flashed like a shooting star) meeting up with the investigation team again Chie: Gaaah It's so Hot! Summer vacation is already and it's still boiling outside? What's going on here? It's been like this every single day! Teddie: I can't even wear my Teddie fur out here i'd melt and become a shadow of my former self Labrys: E-even at this temperature it's even enough to roast my body Shard: Yeah no weather man or girl is helping us here Yukiko: It was nice weather only when Yu-kun was here, Huh? It's like someone is doing this on purpose. Yousuke:(Sweat-drops)Well we're just gonna have to deal with it, So anyone have any idea what's going on? All that stuff about Rise's 'Important business'? I thought her big comeback was keeping her busy, But she's coming all this way to tell us something? And not only her, But Yu and Naoto are dropping by too Kanji: Yeah, I dunno what her deal is. She called my house outta the blue yesterday Chie: Oh come on let it slide! We don't always get to have reunions like this, So let's be eating with a smile fore's okay? Yukiko: it does seem like we've been getting to meet up more often lately, But i really do look forward to their visits (before the conversation could carry on the star cruiser landed in a car park and out came E-merl) E-merl: Hi Guys Long time no See Yousuke: Hey E-merl haven't seen you guys since the Labyrinth Riley: So E-merl are these your friends you made while i was away E-merl: Yes They are Shard: Seems like you guys have been busy making new friends G-merl: oh you don't know these guys let's start our introductions E-merl: These are some friends of ours who never met you in the labyrinth Roxas: My names Roxas and this is my friend Lea Lea: hope You got it memorised Labrys: sure thing Lea Riley: Hi i'm Riley(Shakes Yosuke's hand with a smile) Yuya: My name is Yuya Sakaki and these are my friends Zuzu, Yuto, Yugo, Lulu, Rin, Yuri, Celina and Zack Ruby: hi Yosuke, Teddie, Shard, Chie, Yukiko and Kanji i'm Ruby Weiss: my name is Weiss Blake: I'm Blake Yang: Hello i'm Yang Max: Name's Max I'm Maries boyfriend Marie: Marie and this is Callie and we're Squid sisters: Squid Sisters! Marinette: Nice to meet you I'm Marinette and these are my friends Adrien, Ayla, Chloe, Nino, Aura, Jason and Riku Yuya: Nice to meet you Riley: Any friends of E-merl are good friends of mine Donkey kong: So why are you guys waiting outside shouldn't you be indoors Labrys: We're waiting for our good friend Yu-kun to show up i hope he gets here and- Shard: Hey they are! Rise: Hey sorry we're late! You wouldn't believe the traffic on the way here! Chie: YO Rise-Chan! Sheesh it feels like forever since we last saw you Rise: (Giggles) Whats that suppose to mean?(sighs happily)It's still the same Junes, and your still the same people Weiss: (gasp) No way Your friends Rise Kujikawa i'm so jealous! Chole:(squeals like a fangirl to)It's awesome to meet her in person Ruby: So ah Weiss do you know Rise? Weiss: (scoffs) Know her? there's not a single person from Atlas Who knows Rise Kujikawa Chole: And i have devoted my life to become famous like Rise Marinette: I guess your fangirls(Ruby and Marinette giggle) Sally: Hey look Naoto's here to! Naoto: It Certainly has been a while. Have you all been well? Yukiko: Naoto-kun Kanji: Huh? hey~ did you grow a little taller? Naoto:(blushes)H-huh? y-You think so? I can't tell myself Luigi: So where's a the main leader of Your-a pack? Rise: Oh Yu-Senpei is- Inoue: Ah, There they are Hello everyone! Yu: Hey guys(and looks to see E-merl and his friends)and Nice to see you again Luigi Luigi: Thanks Yu great to see you again Labrys: Narukami-Kun Teddie: Sensei Woo-hoo It's sensei in 3d! Yousuke: Yo partner(high fives his best friend)Ha! It feels like forever we haven't seen each other in forever Yu:(chuckles) Yeah! It's good to see you all Kanji: Hey Senpai how ya been the Weather channel 's been making a big deal about raining apes and Gorilla's in the city Shard: Yeah believe me one minute it's raining and the next it's freaking boiling hot anyway Yukiko: So i guess Your Rise-chan's Manger Rise: Oh let me introduce you. This is my manger Inoue-San Inoue: I'm Minoru Inoue. It's nice to meet you I heard all about from Rise-Chan Kanji: Yeah Du- I mean yes Sir Nice to met you Yukiko: Nice to meet you Shard: Glad to meet you Inoue: Oh that's right i brought you all some drinks here please take them(as he gives some drinks)Sorry about making you carry them Yu-kun Yu: Oh no thank you Inoue for treating us Teddie: Woo!~ Cold drinks i call dibs on the orange one Shard: Hey! No fair! Kanji: Hey Ted! Whaddaya doin grabbing the drinks before our Senpais (E-merl, Yu and Sonic hand out cold drinks to their friends) Chie: By the way Rise what's all this 'important business' you were talking about? I mean you came all this way to tell us something right? Rise: Hmm, Well i have a favour to ask and not just to you guys(turns to E-merl and his friends)and your friends as well E-merl E-merl: Fire away Rise Teddie: Oh HO~ i get it now Rise-Chan's here to scout me as a band new idol Labrys: Teddie-Kun i don't think that's it Inoue: Heh well maybe not the idol part but he's not completely of track Rise: Inoue-san i told you i wanted to say it! Inoue: Hah! Sorry just trying to help you seemed like you were loss at words Yousuke: Whoa! hold on! I'm not sure i get it could explain to us what's going on? Rise: Um well Yu: Rise wants us to help her make her stage comeback. She wants us as her backup dancers Yousuke, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie, Shard: Backup dancers!?! Labrys: Uh what's a backup dancer? Chie: Oh i get it now backup dancers right Phew was kinda surprised there Labrys: Chie what's a backup dancer? Chie: Well not exactly but since it has the words backup in it it's nothing to big right Kanji: Well Labrys backup dancers are dancers that dance at the back Grey: So like background people? Labrys: Oh so that's what backup dancer is maybe i should try dancing i do have an amazing singing voice from culture festival we had a few weeks earlier Shard:(blushes) Yeah who knew Chie: Wait! You mean we're gonna dance!?! B-backing up Rise-chan US!? Rise: That's right i'm booked for the love meets bonds festival coming up. And i told my agency that if i'm gonna show up i want you guys to help me i want you guys onstage Sonic: Sure thing i'm a rad break dancer when it comes dancing Mario: And don't forget your a pro at the guitar Riley: No way Sonic plays the Guitar? Sally: I guess you missed a lot Rise: Please Everyone i want you all with me onstage at the love meets bonds festival next month (Everyone agrees Sonic says'Sure thing' Mario says'Okie do-key' Weiss: Onstage Next Month with our great idol(Cholesterols and Weiss scream) Yuya: Sure i'm not a dancer but maybe if someone can teach us then we can help Rise Yukiko: i would like to dance and maybe i can back you up Yuya-San Yosuke: WHA!? Yukiko: After all Rise asked us to help and we did some dancing lessons at school Chie: Oh yeah we did Riku: So your okay with it Yu? Yu: Well Rise was in trouble E-merl: Glad to know your still the same Yu Kanji: Then i don't got reason say no either count me in Shard: Okay i'm in and maybe i can learn a few things Yuya: and Besides while i'm at it maybe i can make lots of people smile by my dancing skills Zuzu: Classic Yuya but i was born a dueltainer as well count me to E-merl: Rise you got yourself some backup dancers Rise: Thank You-Hey isn't that Dojma-san over there Teddie: And Nanako-chan's with him Hey~ over here (they notice and come over) Nanako: Oh Teddie and Big bro's here too Dojima: Hey thought you'd be here Shard: So what brings you to this side of the neighbourhood sir? Madoka is now a singer Sups1 and investigation team: Hey Madoka Madoka: No way E-merl and Yu-kun it's so nice to see you again Meeting Kaname kitchen and Hastu Miku Super dancer brothers Mario: Hey Sonic play us a beat Sonic: You got it! Mario(as he brought out his guitar) Yoshi: 1 2 3! Sci-twi, Sunset and Yoshi : There was a time we were apart : But that's behind us now : See how we've made a brand new start : And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh : And when you walk these halls : You feel it everywhere : Yeah, we're the SUPS1 forever, ah-oh, yeah! : We are all together : (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) : Now it's better than ever : (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) : You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...) : And I'm so glad that we're better : Better than ever : Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Oh yeah, we're better than ever : Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Mario There was a time we couldn't settle our rivalries and see the difference Luigi That Separated you and a-me and it left us on it's own Yoshi But now when you hear our song Friends are everywhere Sunset, Sci-twi, Yoshi, Mario and Luigi Yeah We're the SUPS1 forever, oh, yeah! : We are all together : (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) : Now it's better than ever : (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) : Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...) : Yes, I'm so glad that we're better : Better than ever : Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Oh yeah, we're better than ever : Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Oh yeah, we're better than ever : Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Oh yeah, we're better than ever! : (Yu, Naoto, Rise, Riley and the rest of the sups1 clapped at their performance and Mario Luigi's dancing skills) : E-merl: Wow that was Amazing you guys : Rise(surprised look): I didn't know you and Luigi-senpai were dancers Mario-senpai : Mario(chuckles): Well back in the day before Luigi and i became Plumbers we were Dancers we called our band the super dancer brothers : (flashback is shown) : (Mario was showing his elite dancing moves to the crowd while Luigi was spinning turn tables) : Mario(V.o): our skills took the dancing world by storm! : Luigi(V.o): We even made enough money to buy our own nightclub : (this scene now shows Mario and Luigi writing lyrics in their new night club) : Mario(V.o): One day this woman showed up wanting to hire us for Inoue studios : Luigi(V.o): but we told her we dance only for the fun and for our fans of it not for someones selfish desires : (Mario and Luigi glaring at the woman angrily) : Mario(v.o): before we retired we played one last song for our fans : (Mario danced to the music while Luigi was spinning the turn tables one last time) : (Flashback ends) : Mario: Then after that we decided to become Plumbers : Luigi: and the rest is history : Yuya: Wow You two have been a though a lot together : Adrien: this means i'll have improve my a-game if i wanna be an amazing dancer : (slow clapping everyone turns around and sees who's clapping) : ???: My, My the famous Dance bros have returned to their wonderful spotlight : Mario: Ochimezu! Ochimezu has a word with Rise Rise: ms. Ochimitzu? E-merl: Hey Lady two words BACK OFF! The midnight Stage act 1! The band of heroes together the Midnight stage 3 paths to go Act 2: Rescue Tanmami Battle with Shadow Tanmami Act 3: